GNSS-X1-5 Final Guardian
History The Final Guardian is a sixth generation mobile suit designed to be the successor to the True Guardian. It was constructed seventeen years after the conclusion of the War against The Ascent. As Star Strike was disbanded again until a new conflict arose, the mobile suit was instead constructed by Mobile Suit Incorporated, under the guidance of Syrene Strike and Strafe Lenardo. The mobile suit is piloted by Elise Strike. Design As the successor to the True Guardian, the new Final Guardian perfected the design of the Guardian Series. The mobile suit featured vastly improved performance over it's predecessor. However some of the trademark features of the True Guardian, such as the Truth Mode, were absent. 'GN Drives' The Final Guardian utilizes completely new GN Drives rather than carrying over the original drives from the True Guardian. At the time, Syrene Gaze required the drives for a secondary project, leading to the construction of new GN Drives at Jupiter. Like the True Guardian these were designed for a Twin Drive System. Due to technologicaly advances of the time, these new drives had a far higher standard output. Numerous advances in mobile suit technology were created between the time of the War against The Ascent and the creation of the Final Guardian. These advancements were further improved and installed onto the mobile suit. One of the most noticible advancements was the Particle Deflector Field. 'Particle Deflector Field' The Particle Deflector Field was a powerful defensive feature installed onto the Final Guardian. The technology for the system was originally tested on the Proto Gundam as the Anti-Bit Field Generator. The system utilized a minor GN Field laced with a low yield plasma field. This defense was then enhanced by a secondary high powered magnetic field. Together, this system enables the Final Guardian to generate an invisible protective field around the mobile suit that completely neutralizes most long ranged beam or energy weapons. The field is generated and projected from two special modules constructed onto the arms. 'Beam Sphere Control System' In conjunction with the Particle Deflector Field, the Final Guardian could demonstrate a unique method of utilizing GN Fields. The mobile suit can envelop it's fists in two GN Fields. The fields are then charged into a beam sphere by the palm buster cannons. The beam spheres, while preventing the mobile suit from gripping anything, are extremely versatile in usage. In hand to hand combat, the beams doubled the destructive power of the mobile suit's punch. Upon contact the beam sphere is unloaded into the target with devestating force. Combined with the physical strength of the mobile suit itself, this attack can easily damage the strongest of armors or at the very least send them reeling. The kinetic force unleashed by this attack is enough to create a small crater in the surrounding area. The beams also enabled the Final Guardian to block beam sabers with it's hands, as the beams naturally clashed against each other. In this form the beam spheres were called Beam Pummelers. For ranged purposes the Final Guardian can either fire short bursts from the beam sphere or combine the two spheres between the hands for a charged attack. This attack could either be one larger beam sphere called the Focus Sphere, which is then launched at high velocity from between the hands, or the beam spheres could be linked and "tossed" to act as a powerful beam bolas . The latter was especially effective on enemy warships as once the first sphere smashes into the hull or GN Field, the 2nd strikes with even more devestating force. 'Beam Sphere Attacks' *'Pummel Punch:' A simple punch using the beam sphere to boost the force of the attack. At full strength this attack can leave small craters in the surrounding area. *'Focus Sphere:' The Final Guardian merges the beam sphere's into a single more powerful beam sphere between the mobile suit's hands. The Focus Sphere is then fired at high speed as an extremely deadly projectile. *'Beam Bola:' Chains the two Beam Sphere's together while doubling their size. The linked projectile is then tossed. The beam bola is powerful enough to devastate even the strongest of defenses as once the first beam sphere strikes the 2nd hits with double the strength. This attack was best used on enemy ships or craft. *'Pummel Shooter:' Final Guardian manipulates the Beam Pummelers to release rapid fire beam projectiles. While similar to beam vulcans in function, the projectiles can overwhelm the target with consecutive attacks. *'Guardian Strike:' A beam sphere enhanced backhand strike. This attack has the strength of the Pummel Punch but with the added effect of temporarily stunning enemy mobile suits on impact. *'Barrier Sweep:' A unique usage of the Beam Spheres that is both defensive and offensive. The Barrier Sweep involves infusing the Particle Deflector Field with both Beam Spheres in a sweeping maneuver. Near the end of the sweep the beam is swiftly refocused between the mobile suit's palms and fired in the same manner as the Focus Sphere. This attack is even more devastating in that during the barrier portion the beam sphere absorbs any beam attacks made against it, adding their force to the attack. 'Hijack System' The Hijack System was a program installed into the Quantum Brainwave Interface. The system was designed to take control over an enemy's bits or funnels to turn them against their owner. The hijacked bits were controlled by the Bit Control System rather than the pilot. In the event the enemy attempted to reclaim the stolen bits, the Hijack System forced the bits to overload into self destruct. 'Nanite Reactor Mark II' The succesor to the original nanite reactor. The new design was created in a joint project between the E.S.F and The Ascent. While most of the original functions were left intact, the new nanite reactor could self govern. Previously the nanite reactors required a special external computer to perform the complex calculations needed to manufacture and control the nanites. The new version did not require such a set up unless there is a requirement to manufacture specially designed nanites rather than the stock version. Strangely absent from the original design, the Mark II Nanite Reactor could use the nanites to alter the coloring of the mobile suit. Aside from appearance preferences, this also assisted in camouflage. 'Holographic Synthesis and Projection System' The Holographic Synthesis and Projection System tested on the Proto Gundam was refined over the course of seventeen years. Due to technological advancements, Syrene was able to effectively miniaturize the equipment to operate the system, allowing it to be installed into any mobile suit cockpit without needing to enlarge it. This enhanced version had a far smoother pilot input inferface that boosted the command input from the pilot. To further improve the design, the HSaPS incorporated a powerful mind-to-machine interface. This interface scanned the brain at a speed that the machine could interprete subconcious or concious movement before the pilot makes the movement itself. This was then translated into pilot input for the mobile suit. As a result of the system, the cockpit of the Final Guardian was noticibly different from most mobile suits of the time. The cockpit was designed to appear as a normal cockpit where the pilot controls by hand. However when the HSaPS was active the controls and the pilot seat would withdraw and collapse into the side and rear of the cockpit, allowing full range of mobility for the pilot. 'Impulse Boost System' In conjunction with the HSaPS, an entirely new system was incorporated into the mobile suit. This new system was called the Impulse Boost. Following the mind-to-machine interface of the HSaPS, the system incorporated Quantum Brainwaves to enhance the function of the mobile suit itself. The Final Guardian was constructed to include a secondary frame laced into the first. This second frame was designed solely to grant specially produced nanites a pathway and region to employ their unique design. The special nanites utilized by the Impulse Boost was not produced by the nanite reactor. Rather, they were specially manufactored beforehand and then imported into the mobile suit itself. These utilize the pilot's Quantum Brainwaves to construct a complex energy field that generated a synthetic driving force into the mobile suit's limbs. This driving force granted the mobile suit enhanced mobility and allowed physical weapons to be enhanced by channeling the energy field into the weapon's frame. Essentially, the nanites generated a psuedo synthetic telekinesis to boost the functions of the mobile suit. As the system required the nanites to stay within a relatively solid configuration, the effects could not be used over a large ranged, limited only to the mobile suit itself. The system is considered the succesor or equal to the True Guardian's Truth Mode, however this Impulse Boost does not enable phasing through solid material nor instantanious quantization. However the latter can be subverted by utilizing Trans-Am. When active, the secondary frame glows a bright yellow. 'Guardian Wings' Unlike it's predecessors, whose wings were largely made up of the Wing Bits, the Final Guardian was constructed with fully functional wings. These wings were designed to be highly flexible and light while serving to contain the wing bits. Data collected from the True Guardian and the Proto Gundam enabled to wings to also function as multi directional thrusters. The wings were constructed out of a Regenium sub-trope that was almost fluid even in it's metalic state. Numerous verniers were installed throughout the wings for powerful thrust and enhanced range of mobility. When in flight the wings could seperate into eight sections to enable the usage of Particle Boost Rings and deployment of the wings bits. To prevent their destruction, the wings were beam coated. Weapons *'GN Sword VIII:' The succesor to the GN Sword VII used by the True Guardian. Aside from a more powerful blade, done by generating a beam along the blade, the function of the sword itself was largely unchanged. When in storage or rifle mode, the beam along the blade was deactivated, active only when the sword itself was needed. The Final Guardian had 2 of these. *'GN Great Sword II:' An enhanced version of the GN Great Sword. The new design incorporated small high output GN Verniers into the hilt that served to boost any physical attack used with the sword. Furthermore, unlike the previous model, which required a beam saber to be inserted into the hilt, the sword could generate it's own beam edge onto the blade for enhanced cutting ability. Like the previous GN Great Swords, the sword could fire particle beams via the crossbow mode. An optional second GN Greatsword II could be equipped onto the mobile suit. In both situations the GN Greatsword II was stored on the back between the wings. *'Beam Saber:' Two standard usage beam sabers were at the Final Guardian's disposal. When needed the beam sabers slid into the grip of the mobile suit from their internal storage located in the arms. *'GN Micro Missiles:' Ultra compact GN missiles stored in and fired from the skirt of the mobile suit. The Final Guardian was fitted with 16 such missiles. *'Core Cannon:' A small GN Cannon installed directly into the chest condenser of the mobile suit. Like previous it fired high output particle beams almost instantaniously. The core cannon also featured virtually no time lag between shots, as the cannon drew directly from the pre-compressed particles within the condenser itself to generate it's beams. The Core Cannon could be used in conjunction with the Knee Cannons to produce a series of special beam attacks. The most noticible was the Full Burst, a beam attack originally seen on the GN-008 Seravee Gundam as the Hyper Burst Bazooka Mode. However the attack no longer requires Trans-Am for usage. *'Knee Cannons:' Two small GN Cannons mounted onto the legs of the mobile suit. When needed the knee caps slide open to allow the barrels of the cannons to aim outward. When in use the legs were locked in position to allow full functionally of the weapons. To offset the leg lock, the cannons featured virtually zero time lag between shots. In conjunction with the Core Cannon these allowed for a wide range of particle beam based attacks to be used. *'Palm Buster Cannons:' Two high output GN Cannons mounted into the palms of the mobile suit. The only visible indication of the cannons were the nodes on the hands themselves. These were best used for surprise close range attacks. However due to advancements in GN Technology, the palm cannons were now also effective medium ranged weapons. *'Beam Vulcan Cannons:' Two rapid fire medium output beam vulcans were mounted onto the wrists of the mobile suit. At medium to close range these could cause considerable damage to mobile suits, however at long range they were best used to shoot down missiles. *'Wing Bits:' The trademark Wing Bits of the Guardian Series were featured on the Final Guardian. Like the previous incarnations, these were high velocity beam/cutter weapons, able to fire at long range in rapid succesion or to directly engage and tear off enemy limbs with their sharp edges. These had a newer Shield Bit function. Rather than needing to combine to operate as shield bits, the bits themselves could fold and snap onto itself to boost durability. This allowed instantanious protection for both the bits and the mobile suit itself. In the event the bits were hijacked, a special program was installed into each that forced the bits to dock with the Final Guardian for reboot and recharge. The Final Guardian had a staggering 16 Wing Bits. Photo Gallery Gundam SEED C.E.73 STARGAZER - 02 - Large 29.jpg|An example of the Impulse Boost's glow Full Particle Burst.jpg|An example of the Final Guardian's Full Burst attack Beam Sphere.jpg|Final Guardian's Focus Sphere attack, inspired by the God Gundam's Sekiha Tenkyoken Whitebeard Punch.jpg|An apt non mobile suit example of the appearance and effect of the Beam Spheres in hand to hand combat.